<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bigger on the Inside by QMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427457">Bigger on the Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMC/pseuds/QMC'>QMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Who References, Gen, Humour, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMC/pseuds/QMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny has an idea she really should have thought about before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bigger on the Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Fool of a Book Wyrm beat me by a day.)</p><p>It's been ages (at least a few  years) since I've written any fanfiction, and probably a similar amount of time since I've really written anything (besides nano struggles), so I decided to type out of one of the ideas I keep having. Hope it's alright and not done before (I haven't read ALL the carry on fanfiction yet). This actually went pretty fast. Two nights, and three days only because I stay up late and the clock rolls over before I go to bed. I'm still calling it March 31st.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tornado Penny is coming down the hall and is very excited about something. I hear her rapid tread on the thin excuse for a carpet long before she sends the front door swinging into the opposite wall. She’s shouting.</p><p>“SIMON!”</p><p>I’ve already moved away from the entry and am standing behind the couch, by the kitchen window. (My fault for previously assuming she would hold onto the door after she flung it open.) This time, the door doesn’t even have space to rebound as she swings a bright blue jumper in with her, holding it up high (or as much as she can), and grinning enough to do a Cheshire cat proud.</p><p>Simon is stunned, probably undecided between getting up or staying on the couch. He eventually settles on ‘up’ as Penny starts skip-running towards him, then around him. Literally. About three times.</p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before!” She cries, and circles, pulling at the shirt he’s already wearing. She’s reaching out for his wings. </p><p>“Penny, what? What is it?” He’s still trying to look her in the face and keeps following her movements. It’s another scene. I wonder if they’ll still be standing up by the time I’ve closed the front door.</p><p>“Simon, stop!”</p><p>He doesn’t quite stop, but he pauses long enough to turn in the opposite direction and Penny catches him with the hand holding the shirt.</p><p>“Try this! Try this, I want to see if it works.” She’s thrusting the blue jumper at him and he looks at it dumbly for a moment.</p><p>“It’s a “Doctor Who” shirt.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. That’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? Try it on.” She’s already yanking it back from his hand and pulling it over his head, mostly. She needs to hop a little. I could help. I start making tea.</p><p>“And what experiment are we inflicting on Simon today, Bunce?”</p><p>“It’s not an experiment, it should work just fine.”</p><p>Simon has managed to get the shirt over his head now, but Penny has started pulling again, trying to get it over his wings. “Penny, ow. Penny, my wings…it wont fit.”<br/>
He gets the words out admirably despite being strangled by a bright blue crew neck.</p><p>“Nope!” Penny says, and I’m pretty sure she’s smiling. “That’s the point. See if you can get them inside.” </p><p>Though the words are for him, she hasn’t let go, and is now grabbing his wings in the middle and trying to guide them up through the bottom. I just about put my tea down. I may have to intercede to save my boyfriend from Penny’s enthusiasm.</p><p>I’m taking over.</p><p>“Bunce! Calm down, you’ll break something.” I say as I grab the back of the shirt and pull it out and away from her hands. Simon will forgive me for bruising the other side of his neck, I’m sure. I’ll make a few more and kiss them better. Later, of course. Maybe.</p><p>Except the wings aren’t going where I’m expecting them to. They don’t appear to be going anywhere but…gone. </p><p>“I knew it! I knew it!” Penny exclaims, grabbing the bottom of the jumper and shaking it out so that it lies suspiciously flat on Simon’s back.</p><p>“Okay, this is weird.” Simon looks over his shoulder to his back again, then starts feeling for his wings. Except, there aren’t any.</p><p>I’m honestly (slightly) surprised, and Penny looks utterly chuffed with herself. “It’s great, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is! Like, I can still feel them, yeah?” Simon is still looking over his shoulder, the other one this time, and his shoulders twWatford cellphone shenanigans. Pitch just a little which tells me he’s flapping them with some effort, wherever they may be. Is there a room in there or is it like having a very large back pocket? </p><p>“This is great! Hey Baz! I’m not touching you!” He leans towards me with his shoulder, but whatever effect he is going for is lost inside Shepard’s Tardis jumper. It isn’t even official merchandise. It’s fan art. “I’m not touching yooooouuuuuuuu!”</p><p>It’s getting less cute.</p><p>“Regrettably, snow.”</p><p>“Aaaaaand I’m gone.” Penny waves over her shoulder as she walks to her room. “I’ll tell Shepard his shirt’s a magic item now. He’ll be happy.”</p><p>“Hey. Hey Baz. Do you think I can fit in here?”</p><p>I’m not sure if I should bother with the rest of the tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started thinking just what manner of things Simon (and perhaps company, but mostly Simon) would get into while essentially having a shirt that dubs as a bag of holding but cut myself off before that thought could go anywhere. Almost. I refuse to go down that white hare hole.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>